


Guardscales

by megsblackfire



Series: Things That Go Bump in the Night [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: When Jesse McCree decided to take a summer and visit Japan, he wasn't expecting anything special to happen. He wasn't expecting Shimada Castle. He wasn't expecting Sparrow. He sure as hell wasn't expecting Hanzo. He has to learn at some point to be a little bit more prepared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the story of how Jesse and Hanzo met. Because the adorable little puppy-dog refuses to let me have a moment to enjoy any other pairing before he sticks his head in like "hello, what about me?". So sit back, relax, and enjoy the pain.

“…And it’s said that after the great King Hanzo Shimada slew his younger brother, Genji, that the heavens wept blood.”

Jesse quirked an eyebrow in amusement at the tour guide. The other tourists were eating the bullshit story up, cameras flashing as they spun around to take in the beautiful artwork that filled the Inner Temple of Shimada Castle. Jesse had his own camera hanging from his neck, but he had already taken his pictures and was carefully listening to the tour guide ramble about the supposedly cursed brothers that were said to haunt the halls.

He honestly believed that the ghost stories his cousins told him about the _Cariño_ Ghost were more believable. Really, raining blood? That was physically impossible. He did his best not to shake his head as he wandered over to the glass case holding a damaged katana. It looked pretty with the hilt wrapped in leather and a long line of gold-coloured ribbon. The edge was still wicked sharp even with the noticeable chunk taken out of it.

“Can the guide get any dryer?” someone scoffed beside him.

Jesse turned around and grinned at the teenager pursing his lips at the tour guide. He was a cute kid with his chubby cheeks that he clearly hadn’t been able to shed even though the rest of him seemed almost unnaturally ripped. Carefully manicured eyebrows rose as beautiful brown eyes flicked towards Jesse. A mischievous grin played across the boy’s face before he reached up to run his fingers through his bright green hair.

“Come on, _gaijin_ , you can’t tell me you’re honestly entertained by this fantasy story?” he teased.

“It is a little silly,” Jesse shrugged. “But, I’m hardly one to make fun of someone else’s legends.”

The boy chuckled before he glanced around. “You up for a little adventure, buddy?” he asked quietly.

“It beats following a tour guide around,” Jesse grinned.

“I like the way you think,” the boy snickered before he motioned for Jesse to follow him.

They slipped away quietly, ducking under the rope blocking off one of the hallways. They tiptoed along, grinning at each other as they broke probably a hundred different rules concerning historical sites. It was worth it though; that tour guide couldn’t have sounded more bored if she tried.

“You seem like you know your way around,” Jesse smirked.

“I’ve slipped the tour loads of times,” the boy grinned. “Call me Sparrow.”

“Cute,” Jesse teased as he reached out to pinch Sparrow’s cheeks. “Name’s McCree.”

Sparrow swatted at his hand and laughed. “A nice name for a nice man,” he said before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and inhaled deeply. “The air always smells nice out here,” he murmured as they walked along an open hallway around an inner courtyard. “The old rulers used to spend a fortune on making their clan halls as extravagant as they could. There’s an onsen on the other side of the Castle that they open up in winter and let people bathe in.” He threw his head back and laughed. “The old Shimadas would have shit themselves if they knew that commoners were not only walking in their lofty halls but also bathing in their bath houses.”

“So, were the Shimadas really as powerful as the guide claims?” Jesse asked.

“Even more so,” Sparrow bowed his head. “They say they could summon dragons.”

“Dragons aren’t real,” Jesse snorted.

“Maybe not where you come from, American,” Sparrow laughed. “Or maybe the last one died a long time ago. Who knows; the last great Twins of the Shimada Clan died over four hundred years ago and took their secrets to the grave.”

“Hanzo sounded like a real character,” Jesse mused. “No offence, but I hate people that stuff their beliefs down their kids throats and expect them to fall in line over something as stupid as a family name and duty.”

“I feel the same way,” Sparrow said softly. “I really feel a connection to Genji. He never wanted the responsibilities thrown on him by his elders and was strong enough to resist. Hanzo was trained for infancy to obey the elders; he wasn’t capable of seeing a life or destiny outside of what they told him.”

“Poor guy,” Jesse sighed. “So…whatever happened to him? You know, since we ditched before the guide finished her little story.”

“They say that he went mad over the death of his brother, clawing at his arms and screaming about Genji’s blood on his hands,” Sparrow said. His voice echoed through the hallway and Jesse realized that they were sloping downwards. “Finally, the gods couldn’t stand his dishonourable voice and cursed him, turning him into a dragon and trapping him beneath the earth.”

“So he was assassinated for being mad,” Jesse translated.

“Oh, most likely, but that’s nowhere near as poetic,” Sparrow laughed.

“So, where are we going?” Jesse asked.

“Basement,” Sparrow grinned and waggled his eyebrows. “It’s so much more private.”

Jesse stopped and lifted his hands. “Whoa, hold up now,” he said. “I ain’t interested in a secret rendezvous, Sparrow.”

Sparrow shrugged. “Then the basement is still a cool place to explore. No one’s allowed down there, so there’s tons of cool shit.”

Jesse shook his head and started following Sparrow again. “Alright, but if you make any moves on me, pardner, I’m knocking you into next week,” he warned.

“Perfect; I have a hair appointment that I’ve been eagerly awaiting,” Sparrow laughed.

Jesse rolled his eyes in amusement as he followed Sparrow down into the basement. He did his best not to shiver at the humidity of the place; he didn’t think basements could get this warm and wet during the summer. His experience told him that it should have been several degrees colder than the rest of the building.

Immediately, his instincts kicked in and told him to be cautious. Something was very wrong here and he glared at the back of Sparrow’s head. He ran his tongue over his teeth, contemplating if opening his mouth was a good idea or not. The guy could have a gun hidden on him somewhere; he wouldn’t put it past someone like him to know the ins and outs of the local laws. His fingers itched for the comforting grip of Peacekeeper, but his beloved gun was back with Jack Morrison in Indiana for safe-keeping.

“And here we are,” Sparrow announced as he pushed a door open and stepped out onto a veranda above a huge chamber. “The basement!”

Jesse rested a hand on his hip and looked around carefully. It was too open for his liking; there were no boxes, no crannies or nooks, just huge columns holding the ceiling aloft. There was so much wrong with the space; how was it so humid down here without a justifiable source? And…Sparrow wasn’t sweating.

“Not much to see,” Jesse commented as he shifted away from Sparrow.

“Well, certainly not from up here,” Sparrow shot him a wicked grin.

Before Jesse had time to react, Sparrow grabbed his arm and bodily threw him from the veranda. Jesse cried out as he fell and managed to tuck himself into a ball just in time to bounce harmlessly across the floor. He rolled to his feet and glared up at Sparrow.

“The fuck, dude?!” he snarled.

“Sorry, McCree,” Sparrow shrugged as he rested his arms on the railing of the veranda. “But I have to tend to my brother’s needs before my own. I would have had a lot of fun with you but, well, that’s life I’m afraid.”

“What?” Jesse demanded.

He heard a low growl behind him and stiffened. He turned around slowly and felt his heart drop out of his chest and down to his toes. A great beast was uncoiling itself from the shadows, golden eyes gleaming in the torchlight that exploded into life along the walls. Blue scales shimmered in the flickering light, shifting and pulling as the beast crawled towards Jesse. Golden fur rippled over the beast’s body. A muzzle much like that of a tiger pulled back to reveal teeth as long as Jesse’s arm.

A dragon. He was staring at a fucking dragon. How the fuck was that even possible?!

The dragon opened its mouth and roared before lunging at Jesse. Jesse pissed himself as he dove out of the way, scrambling back to his feet and bolting for the closest column as he heard the dragon spin around to follow him. He could hear Sparrow cackling on the balcony and tears of fury burned down Jesse’s face.

“Fuck you, Sparrow!” he shouted as he darted behind a column and watched the dragon smash into the wall with a soft yip. “Fuck you and your fucking green hair!”

“Oh, the ladies love my hair,” Sparrow laughed. “It’s too bad they don’t like my brother’s as much; he’s so handsome when he’s covered in their blood.”

Jesse darted away from the dragon, weaving between the columns to keep it off of his ass. The temperature in the room felt like it was increasing and he was sweating through his shirt and pants. His steps began to falter and he just barely managed to dodge the dragon’s next attack. He rolled out of the way, feeling the sharp teeth graze his calves.

He rolled across the floor and came to a stop on his back, panting and whimpering. He was dead. He could barely lift his head anymore. Oh God, he didn’t want to die! He was supposed to finish Law school and throw his dad’s useless ass in jail. He was supposed to provide for his mother and siblings. He wasn’t supposed to die like a fucking rat in a snake’s cage!

Tears fell down his face as he heard the dragon approaching. His fingers curled in the stone floor and he let out a long sob of misery. The blue and golden muzzle loomed over him, the long golden whiskers rippling as the dragon pulled its lips back.

“Fine, you win,” Jesse sobbed. “Just do me a favour and kill me quickly. Had enough of this cat and mouse shit.”

The dragon tipped its head slightly to the side and the golden eyes narrowed. Jesse closed his eyes and tipped his throat back, waiting for the killing blow. He hoped the dragon was more like a dog than a cat and didn’t feel like playing with its food.

“Jesse,” a deep voice growled somewhere above him.

He cracked an eye open and glared at the dragon. “Fuck you, you don’t get to use my name, fuckface,” he snapped.

“Jesse,” the dragon repeated before it flinched backwards. “JESSE!”

The dragon roared and threw its head around, large tears falling from its eyes. Jesse stared in disbelief before he looked up at Sparrow. He was clutching the railing tightly, looking from the dragon to Jesse. His brown eyes were wide and Jesse growled as he got to his feet.

“Yah, that’s my name,” he spat. “You feel bad now, you oversized lizard? You’re lucky I don’t have my gun or I’d put every last bullet in the chamber through your fucking skull!”

The dragon snapped its head towards him and whimpered. “Jesse… _anata_ ,” it whimpered.

“Sorry, last name’s McCree, not Anata,” Jesse snapped.

The dragon let out a low laugh before it stepped forward. “ _Anata_ ,” it repeated with a low purr.

Jesse stumbled backwards in surprise as the scales and fur seemed to shift and peel back. He stared as the dragon twisted in on itself, shrinking and compacting itself down until a gorgeous young man was standing in front of Jesse.

“It means ‘dear’,” the man said.

Jesse’s mouth opened and closed like a fish as the man approached. The long, blue and gold kimono swirled around his bare feet and the golden ribbon holding his long, graying black hair aloft fluttered in his wake. Piercing brown eyes stared relentlessly into Jesse’s and the pupils dilated as he approached. Black talons poked out of the long sleeves, their points sharp enough to gleam in the firelight. Sharp teeth emerged from behind full lips as the man smiled, pushing the neat black and gray beard out towards his high cheeks.

“My dear,” the man purred as he reached up to cup Jesse’s cheek.

Those sharp digits sent a shiver down Jesse’s spine as they trailed down his face. He reacted instinctively and threw a punch at the dragon-turned-man’s face. Fuck him; he didn’t get to act sweet after trying to kill him!

The man caught Jesse’s hand and pushed forward, knocking Jesse easily to the ground. He loomed over him, a taunting smirk on his face as he leaned forward. Hot lips pressed against Jesse’s and he arched off the ground in surprise, crying out in pleasure as something silken and warm crawled down his throat. Holy shit; was that his tongue?!

“I have waited a long time for you, Jesse McCree,” the dragon sighed as he pulled away. “Four hundred years of waiting.”

“Yah, waiting and killing people,” Jesse snapped as he struggled to bring the world back into focus.

God damn, a kiss should not feel like that. It was hot and he wanted that tongue back down his throat caressing parts of him no one else had ever dared touch. Holy fuck, someone pinch him because this is the most cracked out dream he’s ever had.

“An unfortunate side-effect of being a dragon,” the man grimaced. “No more now that you are here.”

“Oh, and I suppose I’m supposed to be the beauty that tamed the beast?” Jesse snapped.

“No,” the man smiled sadly before he pulled a knife out of his kimono and pressed it into Jesse’s hand. “You will be the knight that slays the dragon.”

Jesse looked down at the knife and then back at the man. “Wait, what?”

“Don’t you want to kill me?” the man laughed. “I did just try to kill you and you did threaten me so lovingly about shooting me full of bullets.”

“Well, yah but…but that was when you were a fucking dragon not…not some guy!” Jesse said in shock.

“Some guy?” the man clucked his tongue and tossed his head back. “You are speaking to Hanzo Shimada, the last heir to the Shimada dynasty that ruled this land for ten generations. I raised mountains out of the land and leveled them when I was bored. My name was spoken with reverence and fear.” He closed his eyes. “I killed my brother and fed his body to my dragons as dictated by my elders when he disobeyed them.”

He reached out and gripped Jesse’s wrist, lifting it up towards his side so that the dagger was pressing against the fabric of his kimono. Jesse shook his head, not understanding any of this. Everything was happening too fast and he could barely keep up.

“No,” he said.

“Please, Jesse,” Hanzo murmured as he slipped the sleeves of his kimono off and let the blue silk pool around his hips. “End my torment.”

Jesse stared at the powerful man resting his weight on his hips. He was beautiful, a tapestry of battle-scars, muscles, and ink. Lightning streaked across his body, closely followed by furiously twisting dragons. Jesse reached up without thinking and trailed his fingers slowly over the gleaming white scales, eyes raking over the ink and the muscles. He felt his member stiffening between his legs and Hanzo let out a breathy laugh.

“Oh, _anata_ , not now,” he teased. “In another life, we will make love until we are both exhausted and covered in each other’s scent. Now, a terrible tyrant must be put to rest.”

Jesse shivered and looked up into Hanzo’s brown eyes. “I’ll see you again?” he whispered.

“If the spirits are kind, yes,” Hanzo replied as he leaned forward and kissed him. “I would not deserve such kindness, but perhaps your bravery will wipe away just enough sin to give me a second chance.”

Jesse reached up and pulled Hanzo’s head closer, keeping their lips together. He dug his fingers into that beautiful black hair, holding him close as he tightened his grip on the knife. He shoved it up between Hanzo’s ribs and heard the old king gasp as the air was driven out of his lungs. Pink, frothy foam dribbled past Hanzo’s lips and he closed his eyes in a smile.

He tumbled sideways off of McCree and lay still with the knife sticking out of his side. Blood dribbled out of the wound, staining the beautiful inkwork crimson. Jesse slowly sat up, tears burning his eyes, and reached out to brush the black locks out of Hanzo’s face. He didn’t understand his emotions at all, but somehow he felt like he had cut out a piece of his own heart when he killed Hanzo.

“Rest well, Hanzo,” he murmured.

“Thank you,” Sparrow murmured as he knelt down beside Hanzo’s head. “You did what I couldn’t.”

“I should cut your damn throat, you traitorous…!” Jesse snarled as he started to get to his feet.

“You can’t kill a ghost like that,” Sparrow laughed before he ran a hand through his green hair.

The green gave way to lush black that fell to his shoulders and made him look like a slightly younger version of Hanzo. Jesse balked at the similarities as Sparrow gave him a sad smile.

“I was bound to my brother’s side when he killed me and fed me to his dragons,” he sighed. “It was my duty to make sure he was cared for after he was cursed. Don’t feel too betrayed, okay? I’ve been throwing people into this pit for centuries hoping one of them was the one that Hanzo whimpered about in his sleep. And, you know, dragon’s gotta eat.”

“So what happens now?” Jesse asked. “Am I just going to forget this?”

Sparrow shrugged. “Hell if I know, Jesse McCree.”

“Great, so even the fucking ghost doesn’t know what’s going to happen,” he grumbled. “Will I even remember this?”

“Be rather foolish if you didn’t,” Sparrow frowned. “Although, there would be some benefit to it. We’ll see, I suppose.” He held his hand out and smiled. “Come on; I’ll get you back to your hotel room.”

Jesse reached out to take the hand and bolted upright in his bed. He stared dumbly at the wall opposite him, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Had…had it all been a dream then? Last time he ate anything a tour guide suggested, if that was the case. Damn foreign food that tasted so good but was probably full of something his body couldn't process.

He ran a hand slowly through his hair, closing his eyes. It had certainly felt real. Was it wrong to wish that it was? That one moment of feeling like he loved someone for no reason other than them being them had been perfect. Was it wrong to want that to have been real?

He let out a long groan as he got to his feet. He ached all over from walking around so much yesterday. Memo to self; cowboy boots were a terrible idea to wear in Japan. He stumbled to the washroom and stripped out of his clothing. He must have been some tired if he hadn’t bothered taking his clothing off. Not that he minded; his clothing was comfy.

He reached over to flick the light on and froze as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He was covered in bruises and long talon marks. There were ugly burn marks across his shoulders and his lips were blistered. Black bags were forming under his eyes like he had been awake for several days. He looked horrible.

“Was…Hanzo?” he asked softly as he took a step closer to his reflection. Something glimmered in the space between his pectorals and he puffed his chest out for a better look. “Huh?”

He scrambled to find his phone in the dark hotel room, cursing as he tripped over his suitcase. He found the phone on the bed and scrambled back to the washroom. He took a picture of the kanji scrawled across his flesh and did an image search for what the symbols meant. Thank you Internet for not being a total failure for once! Why weren’t you this useful when he had homework?

_‘A duty fulfilled. A reward promised. Search for me by moonlight.’_

Was that some sort of Japanese proverb? He hoped not because that sounded terrible. He touched the kanji carefully, swallowing around a lump in his throat. He closed his eyes and pictured the dead king in his mind smiling down at him.

“Hanzo,” he whispered. “I want you, Hanzo.”

When he opened his eyes and lowered his hand, the kanji was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

An elbow bumped against his and Jesse lifted his head. He’d been staring at his boots while spacing out; something he did far too frequently since he’d gotten home from Japan. The man next to him gave him a sad smile, one that said without words how worried he was. Jesse tried to return the smile, but it felt terribly fake.

“Hey, you okay?” Jack asked after a moment. “You’ve been really spacy since you got back from Japan.”

“I’ll live,” Jesse murmured. “Don’t worry about it, kay?”

“Yah, and you stop talking like a cowboy,” Jack teased as he sipped his beer. “You up to dancing, twinkle-toes?”

Jesse laughed hollowly. He couldn’t dance very well and even though he loved getting up and shaking his hips for the fun of it, his heart wasn’t in it. He shook his head and sipped his beer, motioning to the dancefloor.

“Nah, you go have fun, Cornbeard,” he teased.

Jack let out a hiss at the nickname before he finished his beer and crushed the can. “Your loss,” he teased before he trotted forward.

Jack Morrison folded easily through the crowd until he was on a patch of dirt that wasn’t claimed by stomping feet. Jesse felt a pang of lust stir in his gut as he watched Jack start dancing, laughing as the girl next to him cheered and danced back to back with him. God, if Jack wasn’t gorgeous. Between those soft blue eyes and that bright golden-blond hair, anyone’s heart would melt. Throw in that smile and that laugh and just everything that made Jack stand out more than the dime-a-dozen blond white boys that were squished in around him and you had a walking, talking wet dream. Not that Jesse would ever say that to Jack’s face; the poor guy would probably think everyone was out of their tree.

He took a long gulp of his beer and tried not to stare at his friend. He wasn’t Jack’s type anyways. Sure, there was Mexican blood somewhere in his confused New Mexico upbringing, but Jack seemed to like his guys darker. The few times he’d caught Jack checking another man out, he’d been staring at dark-skinned men. Jesse was tanned, but he wasn’t dark. That was fine; he didn’t think Jack could love him the way he wanted to be loved anyways.

He sighed heavily as he placed his empty down on the table he was leaning against. The outdoor Welcome Week party was in full swing, practically packed with swaying, drunk college kids eager for one last hurrah before school started. He spotted a few kids from his course and waved, but he didn’t budge from his spot.

He felt numb, like some part of him had been ripped out without him realizing it. It was confusing and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Sure, what happened in Japan was outrageous and there wasn’t a person in the world that would believe him, but he hadn’t lost anything. Hell, if anything, he’d gained the knowledge that there were some fucked up things in the world and that ghost stories told around a campfire might have some truth to them.

He rubbed at his eyes as the moon emerged from behind a cloud. He lifted his gaze to see if Jack was still dancing and the bottom dropped out of his stomach. A strikingly familiar face was watching him from across the dancefloor. Long black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail that was pinched off near the ends and two perfect bangs hung on either side of the man’s face. Piercing brown eyes flashed in the firelight, highlighting the confident smirk on the man’s face. A stubble of black hairs stood out on the man’s chin, but the rest was carefully shaved off.

He was wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans, nothing fancy, but his stance was regal and imposing. Everyone was giving him a wide berth, eyeing him nervously as they passed. The man shifted and swung a black jacket with a blue and gold dragon emblazed across it over his shoulder. He quirked an elegant eyebrow at Jesse before curling his finger in twice, a universal signal for “follow me”.

Jesse looked around to make sure that it was actually him the man was talking to before scrambling after him. He followed at the man’s heels, his heart in his throat as he watched the black hair sway slowly with the man’s movements. He looked like Sparrow, only a little older and more refined, like he was used to getting what he wanted and was always gracious about it.

The man led him to a fancy foreign car and signaled for him to get into the passenger’s side. Jesse complied without argument, staring at the man as he turned the engine over. His mouth felt dry as he reached out and tentatively stroked his fingers over the man’s cheeks.

“Hanzo?” he whispered.

The man reached up and pulled Jesse’s hand close. He ran his mouth over Jesse’s palm, not quite kissing, but making Jesse’s stomach do backflips regardless. Dark brown eyes flecked with gold watched him as the man pulled out of his parking space and headed down the road.

“I did not think I was gone that long, Jesse,” the man chuckled. “Did you truly miss me that much? We only knew each other for a few minutes, most of which you spent pissing yourself.”

“Give a man a break,” Jesse yelped. “You were a giant fucking dragon trying to kill me!”

“Mmm,” Hanzo purred as he drummed his fingers over the steering wheel. “And I have every intention of making you scream for me again, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse felt his cock stand at attention. Well that didn’t take much, did it? Hot damn, if Hanzo just had to purr his name in that tone of voice to get him hard, he was incredibly screwed.

“I’ll happily scream for ya, darlin’,” Jesse promised. He winced and dug out his phone. “Hang on; gotta let my roommate know I ain’t makin’ it home tonight.”

He sent Jack a quick text saying he found someone he’d met in Japan and wouldn’t be making it home. He got an “I FUCKING KNEW IT” before a demand to send a photo of his hot Japanese boyfriend. Jesse looked sheepishly at Hanzo before he lifted his phone.

“Say cheese?” he asked.

Hanzo glanced over and smirked as Jesse took the photo. Jesse shivered at the look the captured image was giving him and sent it to Jack.

 _‘Hot damn! You get yourself some of that action, dude!’_ Jack sent back.

“Well, my roommate approves,” Jesse murmured as Hanzo pulled up to a house and backed into the driveway. “Uh…you don’t do apartments, huh?”

“Why should I when I have money to spend?” Hanzo shrugged as he got out of the car. “Follow me.”

Jesse trotted at his heels up to the door. Hanzo walked in and toed his shoes off and Jesse hastily went to follow. Hanzo’s eyes dragged up over him as he struggled to pull his boot off, grumbling about the tight fit before he managed to get both boots off. Hanzo smirked at him before stepping close and kissing along his jaw.

“You’re so clumsy,” he tutted as he pulled away.

“Only when I’m flustered,” Jesse murmured as he watched Hanzo turn away. “And yer turnin’ me on something fierce, darlin’.”

“Good,” Hanzo shot a dirty grin over his shoulder. “Because I intend to play with you all night long.”

Jesse let out a strangled yip as he hurried after Hanzo. He made the mistake of peeking through a doorway and froze at the sight of Sparrow with his face buried between a woman’s breasts. He swallowed thickly, trying to tear his eyes away as Sparrow rolled his tongue over a nipple and….

“You can watch my brother play later,” Hanzo growled as he grabbed Jesse by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him along.

“Sorry,” Jesse whined. “I just…holy shit.”

“Yes, my brother’s playmates are impressive in their own rights; do try to keep from drooling all over the carpet,” Hanzo clucked his tongue as he climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Jesse hurried to keep up, watching Hanzo’s hips sway as he walked. He whimpered as Hanzo pushed the door to his bedroom open and eagerly followed.

When he woke up the next morning, his entire body ached. He was covered in lovebites and he felt a wave of heat creep over his face as Hanzo shifted to kiss at a large bruise on his neck. The dragon was possessive and wanted everyone to know who Jesse belonged to. It would be damn near impossible to hide the hickeys on his neck; Hanzo had made them right up into his damn hairline.

He also learned quickly that Hanzo was almost indomitable. Jesse was so used to being the one doing the thrusting that the sheer weight of Hanzo on his back was enough to keep him pinned as he was claimed again and again. Even when Hanzo had opted for Jesse to enter him, he had been in control the whole time, golden-brown eyes pinning him to the mattress even as his hips rose rapidly to meet Hanzo’s desires.

Fuck if it didn’t feel good to have Hanzo inside of him. He’s always figured he had an insatiable appetite, but he didn’t think he’d ever want anyone else ever again. Hanzo seemed to know just how to touch him to turn him into a pile of goo, knew just where to rub and snap his hips to make him scream. It was everything he’d ever wanted and more.

“Mmm, yer stickin’ around, right?” Jesse asked softly.

“I have no intention of letting anyone else have you, if that is what you mean,” Hanzo chuckled softly as he kissed along Jesse’s shoulders. “A dragon has to keep their slayer close.”

“Do…could you ever love me?” he asked quietly.

Hanzo nuzzled his ear and clicked his tongue. “Jesse, I wouldn’t have brought you here if I didn’t already love you,” he soothed. “It is I who should be asking you that. After all, I did try to kill you when we first met.”

Jesse let out a soft laugh before he rolled onto his back with a groan. “Gotta work on that thrust of yours; fuck, my back’s killing me.”

“I know just the thing for that,” Hanzo chuckled. “Roll onto your stomach.”

Jesse smiled as he did as he was told. He moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as Hanzo’s fingers dug into the knotted muscles of his lower back. It was a rough, deep massage, but Jesse sank gratefully into the mattress as Hanzo worked his fingers up his spine and then down his thighs. If this was how grateful dragons were after you killed them, he should have signed up a whole lot sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. I know, not quite as tragic as Jack and Gabe, but I think it suits them just fine. And, you know, it satisfies all of your bottom!McCree needs, I think.


End file.
